Castlevania: Hearts In Ice Part II
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: The story of the vampire hunters concludes. This arch is now finished.
1. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Reunited**

The moment the door flew open Hugh and Nathan charged forward, ready to take on anything coming through it.

"Nathan, Hugh it's us!" Trevor shouted dodging Hugh's sword by mere inches.

"Trevor?" Hugh said as they backed away from the door dropping their weapons to their sides.

He nodded and walked into the room followed closely by Mina, Soma, Simon, and the others.

Nathan scanned the group and asked sternly, "Where is Eric and Isaac?"

"They are below us fighting Lisa and Camilla." Trevor replied.

"What?!" Nathan shouted, "You just left them there by themselves?"

Mina stepped forward and put a hand to Nathan's shoulder, "Be calm Nathan, they can take care of themselves. And besides, they told us to continue on. Have faith in them."

Nathan dropped his head and nodded, he then looked at the others and stated, "Well there is no need to stand around, let's get to the throne."

"Wait, Nathan do you know where Serenity is? Maybe we should try to find her first." Mina questioned nervously.

Nathan turned to her, considered for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know where she is, but I think we better move forward. After we lost her, she could be anywhere in the castle."

"I agree with Nathan." Hugh said turning his head to gaze out the window, "Even though I want to know if she is safe we need to continue on. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

In agreement they walked through the room silently until they passed the broken window where Nathan and Hugh crashed through. "Nathan, Hugh?" Simon asked, stopping just beyond the light glistening through the broken shards of glass.

"What is it Simon?" Nathan replied turning back.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you felt the disturbance in the castle several minutes ago." he stated simply.

A slight smile played on Jonathan's lips as he said, "I'm pretty sure we all felt it, the entire castle was shaking."

Simon's face tightened as he said, "No, I was not referring to that. We all know that was Chaos. While we were running up the stairs I felt...something that I haven't felt in a long time."

At this all eyes turned to him and stared with mixed emotions of fear and concern. "Go on Simon, what was it?" Charlotte urged nervously.

"He doesn't have to, I felt it too. And I'm sure Adrian did as well." Nathan said gravely, his eyes glancing at Adrian's cold face.

"What is it? I feel something, but I don't know exactly what it is." Mina asked.

Before Nathan could reply Eric and Isaac burst through the door and both turned and slammed it shut behind them. "What are you doing here?!" Eric shouted behind his shoulder, "You should be long gone from here already!"

"Mina, Charlotte! Seal the door, do it now! Hurry!" Isaac demanded with as much force as Eric had.

The two snapped into action and in seconds the door was sealed with strong magic. "What's going on?" Jonathan asked as Eric and Isaac joined them.

"It's Morris and his friends. They're after us and it won't be long before they get in here." Eric said.

"We have to get to the throne as quickly as possible, there's something not right here." Isaac stated as they continued their journey out of the dim room and emerged into a brightly lit hall.

"We were just talking about that before you ran in." Trevor explained.

"It couldn't be what I think it is, it's impossible." Nathan stated almost to himself.

Suddenly Adrian stopped cold in his steps, his clam, cool eyes growing wide in almost horror. He absently put his head down to meet his hand rising to touch his brow.

"Adrian?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"No..." Trevor said coldly, "That's not possible, it can't be." Trevor was now wearing the same look as Adrian and soon Simon and the Graves brothers had the same look of terror and disbelief.

"How?!" Eric demanded and slammed a fist into the wall. "I thought this was over!"

Not one had to ask what they were talking about, they all knew as soon as Adrian stopped walking what it was. None could believe it, and none wanted to believe it. What they sensed now was pure horror, grief, and defiance all in one. Every being in the castle, alive and dead, could feel it now. The pure malice that was surging through the castle and the land put everyone on edge, and, unknown to everyone, it was about to get much, much worse.

Serenity almost dropped her sword in complete horror and amazement at the figure standing in front of her. The figure's pitch black cape fell with grace behind him, resting ever so lightly against his back a few inches above the floor.

His deep crimson eyes regarded her with amusement as he remarked, "You look as if you have seen a spirit my dear. Surely you are not so surprised to see me standing in front of you?"

Serenity swallowed once, then twice trying to calm herself enough to speak. When she finally did speak her voice came in a quivering whisper, "Lord Dracula..."

The Lord of Darkness smiled at her slightly, the tips of his fangs glimmering faintly in the dim light of the dungeon.

"How?" she asked bringing her sword up to meet his chest, "How is it possible that you are here now? We sealed you away."

Dracula's laughter echoed off the walls much like the other voice had, "My child, I have broken many seals in my time. I admit the one you placed was quite troublesome even for me, but as you can clearly see I broke free."

"No, that shouldn't have been possible. The cavern you were sealed in could have only been opened from the outside, and even then we placed over six hundred seals around the cavern." Serenity stated, talking to herself and Dracula both.

At this Lord Dracula did not respond, he merely smiled slightly at her wondering what she would do now.

"You...Why did you save me from the dragon?" she questioned not risking dropping her guard for a second.

Again he did not answer her but his smiled vanished and he turned from her. Serenity took a deep breath and slashed at his back, only to get a rush of air in her face while her sword hit the damp stone floor where he had been standing.

"I do not wish to fight you here. In fact I do not wish to fight you at all at the moment." Dracula's voice sounded behind her.

Serenity whipped around in time to face Dracula before he gripped her wrist with so much force her sword left her hand and clanged against the floor. Her left arm lashed out against him but he dogged her assault and grasped her left wrist as well.

"What do you want then?" Serenity asked with anger in her voice.

At first she didn't think she would get an answer but soon his deep and seductive voice rang through the catacombs again, "There are countless things I want my dear Serenity."

He brought his face closer to hers and for an endless second she thought he would kiss her, but an even horrid event happened. Dracula slid his frozen face down Serenity's already chilled cheek and stopped at her neck. Serenity's heartbeat had slowed due to the curse of being half vampire but now it was back to its regular pace.

She thought it would burst from her chest as she tried to protest, "No...please don't..."

Her breath left her, she knew what her heart wanted and she wanted so much to give into her desires but she had a job to do. Chaos had stated before that she had been in love with him and she had denied it. Now, in his presence once again, she could not deny it anymore.

"Serenity," he whispered against her neck, "you know you cannot lie to me, I can feel you, all of you. I know what your heart desires, your blood is to thank for that."

It was true, that was one thing she could not deny. Lord Dracula was the one who turned her, they had shared blood and because of that they could feel what the other felt. It was the same for her, her brothers, and Hugh.

Without another word Dracula bit down on Serenity's neck, drawing long mouthfuls of blood into his mouth. There was only a single sharp pain and then she was in a cloud of desire.

"Is it true?" Serenity thought as her light body leaned into Dracula's, his powerful arms drawing around her.

"Am I really in love with him?"

Dracula's voice echoed through Serenity's mind, "What does your heart tell you Serenity?"

Dracula drew away from her, only to come forward again to catch her in his arms. "Serenity..." he said simply.

Her clear eyes drew up to meet his in question before he continued, "You have not been taking care of yourself."

It had been ages since Serenity had blood and even longer since she had her blood taken. At the shake of her head Dracula drew across his wrist with a sharp nail and soon a thin line of blood appeared.

"No..." Serenity whispered, "I can't..."

"You must, if you do not you will die in this castle next to the Ice Dragon." he replied with a smile playing at his ruby lips.

She knew this would happen if she let him take her blood, she was weak from not drinking regularly and the thought of letting it touch her tongue again set her nerves on fire. Both loved the taste of each other's blood; Serenity's was the sweetest and flavorful for all vampires and Lord Dracula's was by far the most addicting and powerful of them all.

Against her better judgment Serenity licked at Dracula's wrist then began to drink as deeply as he had on her neck. His blood would help her in the coming battle, there was no doubt in her mind that it would. Dracula smiled as his eyes closed, he had her, once more he had Serenity in his grasp. It would be only a matter of time before he tried to take her over again.

Nathan, Hugh, and the others had started their assent to the throne room once again, after the pleas of Isaac, Charlotte, and Mina they had all turned from the door leading back into the darkened room and began treading up the next set of stairs.

"If he's come back shouldn't we find Serenity before we continue on any further?" Soma asked as they came to the top of the staircase.

"She will have felt him no doubt; I do not think she will be looking for him by herself. And if he finds her we will all know it." Eric said with certainty.

Both Hugh and Nathan looked down; they knew all too well what Dracula was capable of. He could twist even the purest of hearts, and they both had seen him on countless occasions get into Serenity's mind. In only a few short minutes they were on the top floor staring down the hall that would lead to the throne room.

"I can't sense anything, not even Camilla and Lisa." Mina stated nervously.

"It's too quiet. Morris should be coming with his wolves but I don't hear anything." Soma projected back to her.

They kept perfectly still, but Soma was right, it was far too quiet for a castle infested with monsters and demons. In fact they hadn't even seen any signs of monsters since they left Morris. Trevor shook his head and was the first to walk into the hallway; he walked lightly but swiftly, his hand on the handle of his whip. When nothing happened the others followed, all were on guard.

"What is going on here? This makes no sense at all." Simon said trailing off into his mind.

The throne room door came into view a few paces ahead of them. Upon reaching it Nathan stopped and looked behind him, something was wrong. Besides the unusual silence of the top floor something else had happened, but he could not think of what it was. One thing did stand out to him and he almost said what was on his mind before holding his tongue.

"Nathan?" Hugh said from inside the throne room.

They had all ventured inside except for Nathan and most were staring back at him.

"Something has happened, am I right?" Simon asked, although he could tell from Nathan's body language that he had assumed right.

Nathan looked down and shook his head, "I can't say for certain, something feels wrong to me."

"It is a little too quiet up here." Jonathan said walking over to the door.

"It's not just that," Nathan continued, "I think…I feel something has happened with Serenity."

"Is it..?" Charlotte asked but before she could answer Mina screamed from inside the throne room.

A blood red arm had shot out of the wall and grabbed her around the waist.

"Mina!" Soma yelled.

Nathan ran past Hugh, Simon, Jonathan, and Charlotte to see what had happened and was filled with horror. The entire room was filled with red arms and each one was trying to catch one of the hunters. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut, sealing them off from the castle.

"Damn!" Nathan said between clenched teeth. "It was a trap after all!"

"Get this thing off of me!" Jonathan yelled.

Nathan turned just in time to see Jonathan and Charlotte catapult into the air and slam against the wall. The same had happened to everyone who was captured by these demonic arms.

"Get to the center of the room!" Simon commanded.

The only four who were still on the ground ran to the center and braced themselves back to back against one another. Nathan, Adrian, Hugh, and Simon all unleashed their weapons and prepared for the next wave of arms.

"What the hell is this?" Hugh demanded. "I thought these things were only in the bloody lakes and streams."

Simon cursed to himself before answering, "It would seem Chaos turned them into wall monsters instead of lake monsters."

"We can't move up here, magic isn't working either!" Charlotte called down to them.

"Well that's just great; magic is the only thing that worked on these things in the past." Hugh said.

One arm flew towards Adrian, and circled the five warriors. They each jumped out of the way as it closed in on them, but as they landed a second arm shot out of the wall catching Hugh.

"Hugh!" Nathan shouted as he dodged another arm.

"Nathan, Adrian! Get out of here! Regular attacks don't work on them either!" Simon shouted.

Nathan turned and saw an arm taking hits from Simon's whip. To his astonishment nothing happened to it, the arm did not even flinch away from the whip. It circled Simon and brought him up to the wall with the others. Adrian and Nathan stood back to back, there was nothing they could do, the door was shut and it was the only way out of the throne room.

"Serenity…" Nathan said simply as he closed his eyes and charged at a group of arms.

Adrian and Nathan stayed fighting for ten minutes longer before they both joined their comrades on the walls. They were now trophies, Chaos and bested them and this time he might just kill them all.


	2. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: The Time For Action**

Something seemed wrong to Serenity, it was not just the fact that Lord Dracula had returned, that in itself should have been impossible even for him. All around her was darkness, she remembered having lost consciousness after drinking Dracula's blood, but that was not troubling her.

"Nathan…" her thoughts raced, "he's in trouble…everyone is…"

At that Serenity's eyes flew open and she sat up. She was no longer in the caverns, but somewhere on the first floor she gathered. Upon standing her head spun and she fell back to the floor with a silent thud.

"You should relax for a few more minutes before you go dashing off." Dracula's voice spoke to her.

"Where are you Lord Dracula?" Serenity asked the empty air, she could sense him along with the emotions of her friends, but she could not see him anywhere.

"I am with you, my dear. I am on the upper most floor standing outside the throne room. It would seem your brothers and friends are in dire need of assistance. Should I…?" Dracula answered but was cut off by Serenity's voice shouting into the air.

"No, do not show yourself to them."

Slowly rising to her feet once more she eyed her sword braced against the wall a few feet away from her.

She staggered over to it and continued, "There is no doubt they have sensed you already, but I do not want you getting involved with this. I do not need your help."

Dracula's laugh rang through her head, "Do you really think I am doing this for your benefit my dear Serenity?"

A beam of light appeared behind her and in an instant Lord Dracula stood in the hallway with her.

"Those fools took over this castle after I was sealed, by my hand I will take it back."

Serenity sheathed her sword and turned to face him. She could not fight him now, not when her family and friends needed her, and certainly not after drinking his blood. She had tried that tactic before when he had first turned her into a half vampire.

"If you wish for your castle back then you may have it, just stay out of my way while I free my brothers and friends." Serenity said sternly looking directly into Dracula's eyes. They were pools of red and if she had continued staring into them she would have been under his control. "I care not what happens to Chaos and the other two, but Morris is also in the castle. I would like it if you left him alone for the time being."

Dracula smiled at her, the tips of his fangs poking out against his lips ever so slightly.

"You are not giving me orders I hope." he laughed.

Before Serenity could answer a scream sounded throughout the entire castle.

"Mina!" Serenity yelled and began charging to the stairs.

"Serenity, stop." Dracula called after her, but she did not stop. Serenity ran up to the second floor and was just reaching the next set of stairs when she ran into Dracula.

"You never listen do you?" he stated with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

Before Serenity could protest Dracula transported her to the throne room door. He said nothing as he left her, but Serenity called after him in vain.

"I told you I don't need your help!"

Facing the door Serenity drew her sword and backed away from the door a few feet. Other than her sword of fire and the occasional outburst of flames Serenity rarely relied on magic. Concentrating all of her focus on her sword the flames grew larger and hotter until Serenity's forehead was dripping with sweat. She charged the door and with a mighty slash she knocked half of the door to the throne room clear across the room. She ducked under the top part of the door and was welcomed with the shouts and demands of her brothers and friends.

"Serenity! Quick move to the middle of the room!" Simon called to her.

Without delay she ran to the center of the room. It was fairly dark in the room but she could just make out what had ahold of everyone.

"What on Earth?" she questioned anyone who would answer.

"You have to get out of this room!" Isaac shouted, "These are the demon arms that are in the bloody lakes but they are different. They cannot take damage."

At that several arms shot out of the eastern wall straight towards Serenity. She dodged them with ease and slashed at them, but what her brother had said was true.

"Damn" she said quietly. She was at a loss; the arms were a problem even when they could take damage. If she could not deal them any damage at all what was she supposed to do?

"Serenity!" Nathan called to her, but he was a fraction too late.

Lisa's knife drove itself into the right shoulder of Serenity, making her cry out in pain.

"It will not be as easy as that." Lisa sneered at her.

She walked silently into the throne room and continued as Serenity pulled the knife out of her flesh, "How do you like them? I must admit even I was surprised by how effective these blood arms were against your pathetic friends."

Serenity said nothing to her; she dropped Lisa's knife to the ground and steeled herself.

Lisa smiled at her and charged, but in that moment an arm circled her and caught her in its grip.

"What in the hell are you doing you worthless thing?" she demanded of it.

In once swift motion Lisa was pinned on the wall just like all the others, enraged she glared at Serenity. "You! What did you do?" she screamed at her.

Again Serenity said nothing; she sensed something was not right. Chaos would not have created these monsters if they would attack Lisa or Camilla, would he? He was not that desperate, he could not be. Suddenly Serenity was surrounded by crimson arms as the flames on the candles burst to life.

Dodging and slashing Serenity made her way to the other side of the room and called out to her friends. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Get out!" Eric demanded. Serenity looked up to him as he continued, "Get out of the castle Serenity. Something is not right here; you will not be able to help us this time."

"No Eric! I'm not leaving you." she shouted back to him as she avoided another assault.

They started at each other, neither one backing down.

"Serenity, I command that you leave this instant." Eric said sternly.

"He's right Serenity; you can't do anything for us." Hugh agreed.

"No!" Serenity screamed.

Suddenly Serenity was pulled off her feet and crashed against the floor. She began sliding backwards as an arm dragged her against the stones.

"No…" Serenity thought, "I have to do something, after all we've been through it can't end here. Not like this."

Rage started welling up inside her, and then a voice sounded inside her head. "Perhaps you should have taken up on Lord Dracula's offer.

"No…" Serenity said as the arm twisted itself around her.

"Serenity!" Trevor shouted.

A dark aura settled in the room and the voice continued inside Serenity's head, "Or maybe you want to take me up on my offer?"

Through clenched teeth Serenity repeated, "No…"

The arm rose bringing Serenity with it towards the wall. She was fighting the tears now, she did not want this. She did not want to give in to him, not again. Serenity wanted to rescue her friends on her own because she did not want her brothers and friends to see her with Lord Dracula, to see that she had feelings for him.

The voice laughed in her head, "I told you, my dear, that you would give in to me again one day soon."

Serenity's sword began to grow dimmer and deeper in color.

"Serenity, no!" Nathan called to her, "Don't give into it again, not this soon! Serenity!"

But Nathan's pleas fell before him, unheard and unanswered.

Serenity closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and when she opened them again they were as deep and as red as the arm holding her.

"No!" Serenity screamed, and at that a huge burst of black flame extinguished the bright red flame of her sword.

The arm dropped her and was then severed by the now black flame sword. Serenity landed with ease on the ground and stood perfectly still as more arms surrounded her.

"So, the demon shows her true colors once again." Lisa said with a forced smile.

As the arms circled her, Serenity did not move one muscle, she did not even look at the arms. Without warning five attacked from different directions. Blinking then hardening her eyes Serenity leapt into the air as the arms collided under her. In a scream of rage, and with a sweep of her arm an enormous wall of fire swallowed the five arms that were after her as well as the others circling her.

"Serenity!" Nathan called out again, but she did not even look towards him.

Clapping could be heard as Chaos and Camilla walked into the room through the divided door.

"Bravo my dear, I knew you could show your true self if provoked enough." Chaos beamed looking into her crimson eyes.

Serenity said nothing; she only stared at him, her rage growing by the second.

"Unfortunately, these are not my doing." he continued, "They are…"

"Mine." a sinister voice drifted into the throne room. It seemed to come from every shadow in the throne room. One of the shadows lifted from the floor and took on a human shape.


	3. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: The Demon Within**

"Lucifer…" Simon stated quietly.

Indeed, this was who stood before them, a black aura surrounding him as he smiled at Serenity. Chaos took several steps back as he observed the two staring at one another, neither one moving or saying anything. All of the arms save for the ones holding Nathan and the others disappeared.

"My dear Serenity, it is so good to see you again." Lucifer said still smiling.

Serenity said nothing; her eyes never leaving Lucifer's. She could feel the anger and hate within her, but she could not make herself move. She was Hell's puppet in this form, and if she was not careful, one wrong move or loss of concentration would bring the entire castle down along with everyone in it.

"Father, what a pleasant surprise to see you grace us with your presence." Chaos stated sarcastically.

Lucifer gazed in Chaos' direction for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Serenity before he replied simply, "Leave."

Now Chaos smiled, "Sorry," he reached and drew his sword, "I told you before that I want her for myself."

With force Lucifer turned to face Chaos, a pure black sword in his hand. Neither moved for what seemed like ages, then without word or warring they attacked each other.

"Serenity, Serenity listen to me…" Eric called down to her.

She did not move, she did not even blink. Inside her mind the Spirit of Hell was working against her senses. It made her see false images of her past and what she was bound to do in the future. Serenity struggled against it, although she was watching the fight between Lucifer and Chaos her mind was working on overcoming her murderous impulses.

"Lord Dracula…"

She could not deny it any longer, she needed help, and she needed it now.

Suddenly Serenity gasped in pain, her fangs becoming sharper and sharper by the second. A fire was burning in her chest, and she knew things were about to become very dire. The vampire blood running through her veins was beginning to draw out the evil power of the Spirit. This was the reason Serenity wanted to stay a half vampire, so she would be able to control the monster inside her. The fight with Lucifer and Chaos had come to an abrupt end as Lucifer threw Chaos against the wall where a bloody arm was waiting to grab him. Camilla had been captured half way into the battle, but no one seemed to notice as she put up a mild fight. One thing she had learned over the years serving under Chaos was to never resist Lucifer.

"Well, now that we have that little scuff out of the way," Lucifer said mildly turning toward Serenity, "we can get down to more pressing matters.

Without a word Serenity brought the black flamed sword up and pointed it at Lucifer.

"She's not herself anymore." Adrian reported faintly.

Lisa shot him a concerned look from across the room as Hugh questioned, "She's being controlled again, that much I can see, but there's something else isn't there?"

"Yes." Adrian replied simply.

They stared in silence, hoping Adrian would tell more, but he remained silent. Adrian knew what had happened to her; it wasn't just the Spirit of Hell, or Lucifer's presence that was changing her into the demon they all feared. Something else had happened; he could see it in her eyes. The Spirit's power was not able to manifest itself as fast as it was now, unless one simple element was present inside Serenity. That element was vampire blood, and not just any vampire blood, but the strongest of all bloodlines.

"Father…" Adrian stated so silently that only he could feel his breath against his pursed lips, his eyes gaining a tiny glint of red to match Serenity's.

A dark shadow could be seen spreading across the castle courtyard; dozens upon dozens of wolf corpses littered the area. Morris was breathing heavily, but under his bloody teeth he was smiling.

"Something is one your mind, monster." he stated quietly with a hint of laughter.

From out of the shadows came the form of Dracula. His aura was stronger than ever, but he was no doubt troubled by something. Morris let out a howl of laughter as he struggled to his feet, coughing up a drip or two of blood as he did so.

"You can feel it too; the girl has transformed once again."

Dracula did not respond to him, their fight was over. He gazed up to the top floor of the castle where an enormous black aura had gathered around the throne room. He could feel Serenity's need for him as she finally threw her needs away and focused on what was truly the best for her and her friends and family. What was concerning him the most at the moment was his son; he could hear his son along with Serenity and wondered what it meant. Adrian never called out to him; he had never channeled him even once since his birth, so why was he calling to him now.

"You," Dracula motioned to the few remaining of Morris' wolves, "take your master and leave."

Even though the wolves were under Morris' command they obeyed the dark lord and padded over to Morris, who had fallen back down where he landed.

"Strange," Morris remarked as he once again rose to his feet, "it never occurred to me that you could actually feel something for them…for her."

With that Morris left with his wolves without saying another word. Now that he had taken care of one problem there was one more thing Dracula needed to do, and that was to bring Serenity back to her original self.

"Serenity…" he called out to her in his mind.

He could feel her, she was there, but something was wrong. He waited for her to reply to him. He could have easily reached out to his son, but he had no idea if he would even let him into his conciseness. Unlike other beings of this word Adrian was the only person he could not reach if he did not let his father into his mind. If he focused enough Dracula could even reach into Lucifer's mind for a short period of time. This last thought struck him, and his eyes became a deeper red.

Suddenly Serenity's voice echoed faintly through his mind, "Lucifer…"

Of course, he should have thought of it before. The only reason Serenity would have lost control now would be because of Lucifer.

"So it begins again." Dracula said under his breath.

He cursed himself for being so blind to the situation, for he knew that if he would have waited to meet Serenity this could have been avoided.

"That girl," he said to himself as he prepared to merge once again with the shadows, "she always breaks the hold on me. Just like…"

He did not finish his sentence as he disappeared from view. He could not bear to think about her. Even if he…loved another, he would always love…

Several moments later Dracula appeared outside the broken door of the throne room. He was standing just so that no one could see him in the throne. He heard Lucifer, and a number of other voices calling Serenity's name and shouting empty threats to him.

Focusing he channeled Serenity once more, "Serenity, I am here now and I will help you. Do you hear me?"

Silence; he waited for several minutes before a reply came, not from his mind, but from inside the throne room.

"You are not just going to stand out there all night are you?" Lucifer laughed.

Dracula's face became hard as he struggled to hold in his rage. He heard his thoughts through Serenity, and then it dawned on him that Serenity was not telling Dracula Lucifer was in the throne room, she was telling him that he could hear her thoughts.

For the second time Dracula cursed his feelings for Serenity as he ducked and walked into the throne room. Love and wanting had blinded Dracula for the second time in his cursed life and this fatal error may be the very last time he or anyone else ever loves again. Bracing himself Dracula glanced at Serenity for a brief second before he focused all of his power towards Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Hell Fire**

Rage welled inside Simon and Trevor as Dracula walked into the throne room.

"I knew it." Simon said full of hate.

Dracula ignored him, a smile was playing on his lips but he withheld it as he thought, "It seems the tables have turned in my favor young Belmont."

"Well now, son, why have you barged in on my little party?" Lucifer asked as he took a step towards Dracula.

"I am no son of yours." he replied simply.

The two started at one another for several moments before they were engaged in a furious battle.

"You know who is the strongest between the both of us, this is futile." Lucifer laughed as he slashed at Dracula with long black nails.

Dracula did not reply, he dared not as Lucifer could wipe out his and everyone else's existence with a mere swipe of his hand. The only thing keeping him alive right now was Serenity.

"Serenity…" he thought.

Lucifer smiled at him and thought, "Do not bother with her, she is mine now. Your thoughts cannot reach her."

Dracula's eyes hardened on him as rage over took the feeling of wanting to help Serenity. He roared and shot several dark matter balls at him. Laughing he dodged them easily and returned Dracula's fire with ones of his own.

"We have to do something. If we could just reach Serenity…" Eric whispered as he and the others watched the battle waging between the King of Hell and the Prince of Darkness.

"What can we do? She's on Lucifer's strings now, and even if we broke the connection she could go on a rampage." Soma whispered in reply.

Adrian started at Serenity, he could feel his father's blood in her veins, and if that was true then maybe he could get through to her.

"Serenity…" Adrian said.

The eyes of the other hunters turned to look at him in shock. He had never shown interest in her before, had never cared about what happened to her as long as she could keep the Spirit under control. Only Nathan had ever seen him have genuine feelings for her, and that had been ages ago.

"Serenity, I know you can hear me. Since Lucifer doesn't have direct access to my mind he won't be able to hear what I'm saying to you." he projected to her.

For the first time since Lucifer entered the throne room Serenity became aware of what was happening. She heard someone's voice inside her mind, at first she thought it was Dracula, but this voice was calmer. It was the voice of…

"Don't, Lucifer can still hear you when you think." the voice commanded.

It was, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now listen, you do not have control of your body do you?" he asked.

Thinking hard Serenity shook her head slightly. She could think now, but she could not move any of her limbs.

"You have to focus, I know you can get away from his influence." he paused, and then added, "I believe in you, I always have."

Serenity's heart began to race faster than it ever had before. She never admitted it since becoming a vampire, but she knew why she loved Dracula, why she was so hurt when he showed interest in Lisa. The fight between Lucifer and Dracula had come to a head, Dracula was full of rage, he wanted to split Lucifer in half, but something caught his attention. He saw his son looking at Serenity, and to his amazement Serenity's eyes were locked on Alucard's.

"You took your eyes off the game." Lucifer called to him, but he did not attack.

Lucifer's smile disappeared for the first time since he gained control over Serenity. Something had happened to the bind he held on her.

With all his force Adrian shouted, "Serenity!"

Lucifer was shocked into silence as Serenity began to move her legs and feet inch by inch until she was standing with her back to the wall.

"What did you do, boy?!" Lucifer asked in rage as he glared at Adrian.

A slight smile was all he got in reply, which set him into frenzy. He charged at Adrian, but was caught by a wave of crimson flames.

"Leave him be." Serenity demanded.

Once more Lucifer was dumbstruck as Serenity slashed at him and sent him sailing across the room. She came forward and stood ready for Lucifer's attack, and this time she would not face him alone.

"Serenity…she came back." Hugh stated with surprise and disbelief.

"How is it possible?" Nathan thought to himself.

At that Nathan looked at Adrian, sure that it was he who had broke Lucifer's hold on his sister.

Lucifer laughed as he rose, "How amusing. So the puppet strikes back at the master."

"I'm sick of that laugh." Serenity stated.

She charged Lucifer, but was thrown back by his forceful aura. Hardening her eyes she focused her energy on her sword and let loose an enormous wall of fire.

"Serenity, that's not going to work." Lucifer laughed.

He allowed the fire to hit him at full force, and just as he had said it did nothing to him. Serenity did not back down, and she sent another wave of fire at Lucifer.

"What is she doing? She should know fire wouldn't hurt Lucifer." Jonathan said through gritted teeth.

"No, look. There's something odd with her fire, it doesn't look right." Soma replied.

After her third wave of fire Lucifer took a step back, and looked like he was in pain.

"What is this?" he asked to the air in not pain but wonder.

Serenity fired a fourth wave, but it was no longer crimson fire that burned forth from her sword, it was pure white.

"This is…" Nathan said quietly.

Morris was nearly eighty feet away from the castle when he sensed it, and stopped. He turned and looked back at the castle.

"That couldn't be Serenity." he said with hard eyes.

He sensed Lucifer take control of her not twenty minutes ago, but now he could feel a divine energy coming from the throne room.

He desperately wanted to return and see this new power with his own eyes, however he wouldn't be able to make it up to the throne in his current state.

"Damn you both." Morris said to the night air and turned to continue his path.

He hated all of the Vampire Hunters, his son included, but he hated Serenity the most, even more so than Lord Dracula. She was the only reason his son became a vampire, the one thing in this world he swore to kill. He discovered not long ago that Hugh was in love with her, and that made his blood boil.

"And Lord Dracula." he stated and stopped once more.

Where was he in all of this? He also loved Serenity, but that shouldn't be possible. Dracula only cared for his late wife, he didn't even put claim to his son on most occasions. The entire situation was nothing in Morris' mind, he had to kill every last one of them.

"Hugh…"

Suddenly a stronger power emanated from the castle. It was purer and brighter than anything he had sensed before.

"I see, so that's what it is." Morris thought as he began walking.

He recalled the power he had sensed from the youngest Belmont the first time they fought all those years ago. This felt like the same thing, with one hint of difference. He was sure the Graves were not related to the Belmonts, but then why did the power he was feeling from Serenity so similar.

Morris stopped dead, his eyes wide he stammered, "No it couldn't be"

He turned around so fast his feet almost slid out from under him.

"Not that." he continued in horror.

He watched the white light cover the throne room window a moment longer, then gritting his teeth he turned for the last time, transformed into his wolf form and took off into the night.

"That is supposed to be nothing but a legend…" he thought as he ran at full speed.


	5. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: The Night Ends**

Serenity launched her sixth wave of white fire as Lucifer sank back against the far wall.

Breathing hard she stated, "There, now let my friends and brothers go. I have proven myself well enough to you."

Lucifer rose slowly to his feet, his eyes never leaving Serenity.

One by one the blood arms holding the hunters faded, and then disappeared altogether until everyone was once again on solid floor.

"Know this," Lucifer sneered as he sank back into the shadows, "just because you have access to that power does not mean you have subdued me. I will return for you, and you will be mine one way or another."

Silence flooded the throne room, glancing around Serenity did not see Chaos, Camilla, or Lisa.

"What was that?" Mina questioned as she hugged Soma.

No one answered her, because no one knew how to answer her. The fire that was released by Serenity felt familiar to them all, but there was something dark about it as well.

"Serenity has used white fire before, but it seemed different this time." Isaac reported.

Nodding in agreement she added, "I don't know how I brought out the white fire. I couldn't think or move at all until Adrian spoke to me. Using the fire didn't feel right to me, I can't explain it really."

"Speaking of which," Simon said, "what gave you the idea of contacting Serenity in the first place Adrian?"

Shaking his head he replied, "It was on a whim. I thought if I could get through to her then maybe I could bring her out of Lucifer's control."

Something about this response did not seem to fit with Nathan; however he let the subject rest. If Adrian was beginning to care for Serenity's wellbeing again, then he would not touch on it until he was certain.

"It seems everyone left." Jonathan reported looking out the window.

Looking around the room the rest of the hunters found that he was right. They were the only ones in the throne room now, not even Dracula remained.

"We should leave as well." Trevor said and began walking towards the door.

The others agreed and began to follow Trevor out of the room until only Serenity, Nathan, and Hugh remained.

"Do you want to talk?" Nathan asked gently.

"There's nothing to talk about." Serenity replied with her eyes on the window.

As she turned to leave Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I know what he did to you, and what you took from him!" he yelled.

"Nathan…" Hugh said lightly.

Gritting his teeth he pulled Serenity into a hug and continued sternly, "You shouldn't have done it. I know we were separated, but you should have fought him tooth and nail."

"I know." Serenity replied quietly.

After several seconds Serenity hugged her brother back and soon found herself hugging Hugh as well.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Hugh said against her raven hair.

As they walked down the stairs and through the castle Serenity's thoughts turned back to the white fire. What she had said before had been true, but she left out a vital piece of information. She could feel Simon and Trevor's energy flowing through that fire, as well as the other Belmont hunters. There should not be a connection like that with her and the Belmonts. They were not related by any means, and they had only been introduced in person after the situation with Dracula arose.

"What the Hell is that?" Hugh said, bringing Serenity out of her thoughts.

They had walked all the way down to the main hallway and were staring at the mangled body of the person who had been crucified above the door.

"This is what Charlotte was screaming about when you were separated from us." Eric reported.

"We took it down so the spirit would be at rest." Mina added.

"Who did this?" Nathan asked looking down at the corpse.

Shaking his head Isaac replied, "We thought it was Chaos."

Before anyone could say anything more the floor beneath the hunter's feet began to tremble. They heard crashes from the floors above them as cracks began to form in front of them.

"Go!" Eric yelled over the loud rumbling.

All of the hunters ran outside and continued running towards the grassy field, all bending to grab one of the long forgotten cloaks discarded on the bridge. They did not stop until they were on the hill Serenity was standing on before journeying onto the castle grounds. They watched the castle collapse as Mina began to say a prayer for the unfortunate corpse still being buried by the stones of the castle.

"So ends another night." Simon stated as he and most of the others turned to leave the ruins of the castle behind.

Only Serenity and Nathan remained looking back at the rubble. The sun was just beginning to rise over the grass fields.

"But it's far from over. He will return, and when he does…" Serenity started.

"We will be ready for him." Nathan finished with a slight smile.

The only Graves sister looked at her older brother and smiled. They would grow stronger, and they would seal away Lucifer so he could no longer be a threat to mankind.

Serenity and Nathan turned and began walking after the other Vampire Hunters. The feeling Serenity felt inside her was hope, as she always hoped after they had finished a job, but this time the feeling of hope was being clouded over by concern.

"Nathan, why do you think he was there tonight?" she questioned in a quiet voice so the others would not overhear.

"Lucifer?" he asked.

"No, Lord Dracula. He had no reason to be there. Even after breaking the seal he wouldn't have been strong enough to sense where any of us where." she replied

Thinking hard Nathan could not come up with a reasonable answer, and after several moments he shook his head and replied, "I don't know Serenity."

She left it at that. There was something else bothering her now, something she thought she saw when she had collapsed against Dracula after he took her blood. A figure in the darkness with the same red eyes that, at the time, she thought was a figment of her imagination. But why was she thinking of it now?


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A man was standing amongst the fallen castle looking out across the field. His red eyes burned against the lighting morning sky. Dropping to one knee he smeared the blood that had dripped from the corpse across the dusty stone of what had remained of the main hallway. Rising he licked his hand until all of the blood was cleaned from his skin.

"I can feel it." he said to himself.

He was quite pleased with the turn of events the previous night had brought. Not only had the bond been created, but the other had returned as well.

"I won't let you have her so easily, old man." he said with a smile.

The morning light brushed his skin and he winced. Looking down at his hand he saw light smoke rising from the skin. The man moved into a shaded area and began to dig a hole in the ruined castle debris. The only thing he wished he could take back from the previous night was that he had seen him bite her. That made him so furious he was almost seen.

"The thought of those two together sickens me." he whispered.

He now had a hole in front of him large enough to fit two bodies, and after he had taken another glance into the field he lowered himself down and covered the hole and himself with stone.

"I will protect her from the two of you. She will never be hurt again, and she will have someone to love that loves her back. She will never be used again." he stated firmly as he closed his eyes with a sadistic smile.

The sun rose over the newly demolished castle and the dry brittle grass. All was silent but the soft blowing of the wind through the fields.

End


End file.
